zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Squadguy/1: Outset Island
Rupee Gathering After the introduction and scenes, you start the game. You're on Outset Island. Aryll told you to go inside your house, but it's not time for that yet. Its time to collect some rupees. Start off by entering the house on the east side of the island. Then crawl under the nearby bed and grab the rupee in your way. Continue crawling through the hole and you'll be in another room. Open the treasure chest, a Red rupee, worth 20. Crawl back to the main part of the house and exit. You can also take the rupee under the porch. Go to the bridge and you will see some rocks on the water. Jump to the first rock and get the Blue rupee, worth 5. Jump to the next rock and to the other rock for the Yellow rupee, worth 10 rupees. Go back to the east side and grab the pig.(Note: the best way to get pigs without scaring them is to crawl towards them and pick'em up. Run to the west side and up the hill. Throw the pig in the pig pen. Look around the west side for 2 other pigs. Pick them up and throw them into the pig pen. Talk to the woman in the pen. If you followed this walkthrough, then you'll get 3 Red rupees, worth a total of 60 rupees. Now go to the house Aryll showed you. Crawl under the porch and enter the little cave. Open the treasure chest for an Orange rupee, worth 100 rupees!. There are a few more things for us to get. Look for a ship near the shore of the island. It's Beedle's Shop Ship! Go in and I recommend you buy the Bait Bag, it cannot overrule the massive amount of money you have right now. It costs 20 rupees. Anyways, after you buy that, Beedle will explain about the Silver Membership. After that, I recommend you buy 2 Hyoi Pears, and 6 bundles of All-Purpose Bait. Your point value is now 9, if you bought what I recommended. Exit Beedle's Shop Ship. Summit of Outset In the scenes, Aryll told you to go into your house. You can do that now. Once inside climb up the ladder the your grandma will give you the Hero's Clothes. After that, exit the house and go back to the watchtower. Aryll will give you the Telescope. She tells you to use the telescope to look at your house and the Rito postman named Quill. Quill starts acting funny and Aryll tells you to look at the sky. After you spot the thing in the sky and after the scene, Aryll tells you to examine the summit. But before you go, head over to Orca's house(you should know where it is). Talk to Orca and he'll ask you what's wrong, and except his sword training. The training is straight through but you have to do it. After you finish it, you get the Hero's Sword! Now go head up the mountain summit. The bridge at the top has a few boards missing, but you can manage, right? When you enter the woods, you will find a couple of Bokoblins as you go. Somewhere when you passed about half the forest, you'll find a big rock with a sign next to it. It's a Great Fairy Fountain! Remember this location when you come back to Outset with more equipment! Also somewhere half-way through the forest, you'll find a hollow log with a Red rupee in it. Now head towards the last 'meadow'. You'll fight 2 Bokoblins here. When you slay them, Tetra, the girl who was captured by the bird Helmaroc King. Well, some scenes follow afterward, then another pirate comes in to rescue Tetra, but you already did. When you appear outside, Aryll waves at you, and is snatched by the Helmaroc King! Oh no! Some more scenes follow, then you appear at the beach, and Tetra will allow you to stay on her pirate ship to rescue Aryll, but she wants you to at least get a sword (which you already have)and a shield. Oh, I forgot 1 thing. Check out the bunch of small trees behind your house and Orca's house. Slash them and take your reward, a yellow rupee, worth 10! Now head into your house and climb the ladder. You'll realize the shield on the wall is gone! Jump back down, and Grandma will speak to you. She'll hand you the Hero's Shield, but in sadness. She's sad about Aryll being kidnapped by the Helmaroc King. Poor Grandma! Go back to Tetra and set off for the Forsaken Fortress! That is it for this section. Category:Walkthroughs